Someone's in the Kitchen with Ruki
by detective4hire
Summary: Ruki has to work with Takato at his bakery. Lime Rukato One shot


Someone's in the Kitchen with Ruki

(This is my first lemon, so please read, rate, and comment afterwards.)

Life can be so unfair sometimes, especially for one Ruki Makino. She was minding her own business, walking to school, when one of her fellow classmates decided to talk some trash about Ruki. "She can be such a bitch you know. I mean- come on, it's no wonder her father left."

That did it; Ruki sped up to catch up to the girl, "Hey!"

"What?" Ruki tackled that girl down to the hard concrete sidewalk. She then proceeded to slam the girl's head up and down all over the granite, leaving a deep red stain.

"How dare you talk about my dad? You bitch! I'll kill you!"

"Ruki, that's enough!" Ruki stopped; she recognized that voice. Standing above her was her old friend, Taka to Matsoukis. "Calm down." Ruki was shocked at how strong Takeo's voice sounded. He was usually so weak willed and pathetic. Takato pushed Ruki out of the way, and look at the other girl. "Oh jeez, are you all right?"

The victim was filled with tears. "Th…tha…thank you." Ruki ran off leaving Takato with a badly mangled girl.

Ruki couldn't help but be pissed at this point. "Damn it. Damn it. Damn it! Why would Takato do that? That stupid goggle-head!"

"Explain yourself young lady?!" Ruki had just crossed the threshold into her house, and her grandmother was right there to meet her with a scowl. "The school called. That girl's going to be in the hospital with stitches!"

"She deserved it!" Ruki tried to maneuver past her elder, but Mrs. Makino was not about to let up.

"Starting now you're grounded, and I've volunteered you to work at the Matsuda bakery. I was told that Takato actually helped that girl, maybe his nature will rub off on you."

"You did what?! I have to work with Goggle-head?!" Ruki stomped off and slammed the screen door of her room.

Three days later, Ruki's shift began. She walked slowly to the bakery, obviously in no hurry. "Stupid life, stupid Grandma, stupid Goggle-head." She finally arrived for her community service, 30 minutes late. Takato was standing right outside the store in his usual blue hoodie, but this time he was wearing a white apron and a white bandanna to keep the hair out of the bread.

"Hi Ruki", Takato's cheery voice fell on deaf ears. Ruki was in no mood. She ignored Takato completely and walked right in.

"Mr. Matsuda? I'm here." Takato stepped in after Ruki.

"My parents are gone. They went off on a trip, and left me with the bakery till they get back." Ruki gazed in astonishment. This couldn't get any worse. She was insulted, grounded, became an indentured servant, and now had to endure it all with Takato.

"Fine. What do I do?" Takato explained how she would have to help with cooking, cleaning, and how Takato would be the one to man the register. He sheepingly brought out a pink apron and a pink bandanna with a smiley face on it.

"Sorry, it's all I got."

"I'm not wearing that." Ruki walked right up to Takato and pulled his bandanna and bandanna off. "You wear it." The rest of the day went like this. When Takato asked her to bake the bread she would either burn it, or slouch and not do it. When a customer came in she would almost snarl out of anger. Even worse, the whole time Takato wore that demeaning apparel.

Finally closing time came. "Now Ruki, you have to use oil or else the pan will corrode in the dish water."

"I know, I know." An hour after closing, but the two teenagers still had to clean up. The smell of sweet bread and a torturing silence filled the store.

"She's alright", Takato finally broke the silence.

"What are you talking about?"

"That girl you beat up; she's doing fine. I've been checking on her everyday at the hospital."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I beat the crap out of your girlfriend", Ruki mocked Takato with her sarcasm.

"It's not like that."

"Well what is it like? I me-", Ruki was about to continue, but her pride made her stop.

"Want to talk about it? My dad and I usually talk about stuff when we're working."

Desperate to change the conversation, "Do you actually want to be a baker?"

Takato ignored Ruki's last comment and continued, "It was about your father wasn't it? There aren't that many things that get you that riled up."

"Being a baker is such a stupid job. Then again, that makes it perfect for you Goggle-head."

"You shouldn't let your temper control you."

Ruki snapped, "You have no idea what I should do!" She grabbed slab of leftover dough beside her and threw smack into Takato's face. Takato in a blind fashion grabbed through the air, unfortunately his hands found a most terrible target. Ruki exclaimed in surprise. Takato had accidnentally grabbed her right breast. She blushed for a split second, but then punched Takato right in his dough-covered face. "Pervert!"

Ruki ran out of the kitchen and reached for the front door. However, something snatched her, and she toppled to the ground. "Will you hang on for a second?" Takato was holding Ruki down with his hands on her arms. Ruki tried to kick him off, but Takato was too strong. He had obviously worked out since their adventures together. "I only checked on that girl because if she pressed charges on you, it could mean the end of your life all together. Do you realize that your temper may get you in some serious temper later on?"

"You sound like an old man. Get off of me! I'll scream." Without warning Takato pressed his lips to Ruki's in an attempt to silence her.

"Oh no! Sorry!" Takato got up quickly, and helped Ruki along the way. Ruki stumbled for a second, but then pushed Takato away. She ran through the door and into the night. The sound of the bell over the door followed her.

Ruki returned for work again the next day. Takato was not in front of the store, as like last time, but was instead inside at the register. He was billing a customer who was oddly familiar to Ruki. Then the person spoke, "Uh, Takato…when do you get off from work?" It was Juri Katou.

Ruki scoffed and went into the back room. She was lacing the apron behind her back and pulled her hair out of its usual ponytail, when she stopped. "How can Goggle-head act so nonchalant around Juri after what happened last night? Stupid, because of him I couldn't sleep last night. What am I going to do?"

Five minutes later, Ruki emerged from the back room in a frantic. She looked around, Juri had left and no one else was in the store other than Takato. "Goggle-head, we've got a problem!"

"What", asked Takato with concern?

"I was just trying to make some new bread, when the machine started to act weird."

"Show me!" Ruki led Takato into the kitchen posthaste. Takato examined the oven. He didn't smell smoke, the machine was cold, and no bread was even prepared. "Ruki what's going-"

He never got a chance to ask. By that time Ruki engulfed Takato's mouth with her own. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Everything."

The two continued their kiss, tongues battling for dominance. Takato stroked Ruki's hair and ran it through his fingers. The kissing grew more intense. Takato led Ruki to the table, not once disconnecting their connection. He untied Ruki's apron, and it fell to the ground.

Ruki broke the kiss for a second, leaving a trail of saliva between the two. "Takato, I…well…I like you."

"Thanks. Me too." Takato threw the tablecloth and various baking supplies off of the table. Flour and pans hit the floor with a crash. Neither took notice. Ruki fell onto the table and Takato followed on top. The passion continued, but Takato's hands stood still right at her hips. Ruki in irritancy grabbed one of his hands and guided it to her breast, the same as last night. Takato stroked Ruki softly, and then sped up.

Ruki moaned in pleasure from her lover's treatment. "How…do…you…do that?"

Takato chuckled, "Guess years of rolling dough finally came in handy." He continued his menstruations till Ruki was drooling from the mouth out of excitement. Never before had she felt so close to a human being.

Suddenly, the pressure on Ruki's chest ceased. Takato sat up to take off his hoodie. Ruki was right, he had been working out. It wasn't like he had a six-pack, but he had obviously got some muscle on those once scrawny bones. Takato saw the look in his girlfriend's eyes and smiled. He resumed his treatment, but this time he slipped his hand underneath her heart shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra.

While Takato groped Ruki, her hands dipped into Takato's jeans and began to rub his member. Meanwhile, Takato began to suckle Ruki's breast with his mouth and caress the other with his free hand. He then started to alternate between the mounds of flesh, leaving Ruki so dazed that she couldn't even pleasure him.

Then it happened, "click" and "zip", Takato's hand glossed under Ruki's purple panties and through her shaven pubic region. His fingers tapped her nub of sensitive flesh, and her whole body melted from excitement. Then he stuck one finger then, then two, and finally three. The reaming two appendages stroked her clit.

Ruki had crossed into Nirvana. "Oh Takato…oh…oh…please…don't…stop!" She couldn't hold in her joy any longer. She began to scream in pleasure, so much that Takato had to kiss her to keep her from alerting the neighbors. A few moments later, Ruki felt her first climax. Her legs shuddered from under her, and if it weren't for the table, she would have fallen onto the now trashed floor.

Takato retrieved his hand with a smile, and licked his fingers to receive all of Ruki's goodness. Out of nowhere, Ruki began to feel guilty. This young man in front of her had given her something no had ever done for her. Not only did he pleasure her, but also, he cared about her. "Ruki, what are you doing?"

To Takato's surprise Ruki unzipped his trousers and yanked them down in one full swoop to allow his erection to be seen in view. It was pointing right at Ruki's face. It wasn't big; just about what a normal teenager's would be. She was reluctant, however she wanted to repay Takato.

First she gave it a tentative lick. It was salty to the taste and not too pleasant. She continued to do so anyway; giving the head light kisses and fondling Takato's balls at the same time. Takato had to sit down on the floor to control his body.

Soon Ruki had engulfed the head, and started to bob her head up and down like a piston. Takato stroked Ruki's hair and held her head closer to him, not that she was going anywhere. "Ruki…that feels…so...good...ummm…I'm going…I'm gonna…I'm gonna…I'm going cum!" Takato fired his load at full force. She gagged a bit but was able to swallow it.

"Reminds me of cream filling." Ruki smiled up at Takato, and he smiled down at her. They shared one last kiss, inevitably making Takato taste himself and having Ruki taste her own juices.

"Ruki, that was…wow!" Just then the bell over the front door rang. "Oh shit, someone's here." Takato tried to dress himself, but ended up tripping over his ankles. Ruki left him there because she was able to clean herself up and checked to see who it was.

"Juri? What are you doing here?" Sure enough Juri had returned. Ruki continued, "I'm sorry but we're closed."

"Oh that's allright. I just forgot my purse." Juri went behind a stack of bread and pulled out a pink handbag. "By the way, is Takato in?"

"Sorry, no. He's out shopping now. He told me to stay here."

"Oh, well I might just wait here for him."

"Don't worry, I'll have him call you when he gets back." What Ruki really wanted to say was, "Sorry girl, he's mine!"

"Oh…okay." Juri reluctantly turned to leave the shop, but stopped for a moment. "Ruki, you have a little dough on your lip."

Two weeks later, Ruki's sentence was over, but she continued to work at the Matuda Bakery. She would help Takato bake, clean, and would often stay after hours.

As Takato rolled a single loaf, Ruki came up from behind and hugged him. "You know, I used to think that being a baker would be awful, but now I think it'd be great to do this with you for the rest of my life.

Takato smiled and clasped Ruki's hand, "Me too."

Authors note: How'd you like it? It' my first lemon, so please comment.


End file.
